Despertar
by DragShot
Summary: "En un momento hubo oscuridad, y eso era todo lo que conocías. Luego, sentiste un impulso de energía... y se hizo la luz." Un relato sobre un comienzo, para lo que podría considerarse un número más entre miles. El camino de una gema hacia la existencia, y sus primeros pasos en ella.


**NA: Buenas a todos nuevamente. En lo que consigo ordenar mis ideas tras las revelaciones que nos trajo el pasado Summer of Steven, les traigo este corto con una idea de cómo podría ser el proceso de creación de una gema, desde el punto de vista del individuo en producción. Es una idea que ha estado dando unas vueltas en mi cabeza, así que decidí aprovecharla.**

 **Haciendo presentes los disclaimers respectivos, los dejo con el fic.**

* * *

 **Despertar**  
 _Un corto de ficción por DragShot_

En un momento hubo oscuridad, y eso era todo lo que conocías. Luego, sentiste un impulso de energía... y se hizo la luz.

Luz, luz por doquier. A tu alrededor, incluso dentro de ti. Ahora todo es luz. Y aunque durante un periodo indefinido de tiempo eso te resulta novedoso, después te das cuenta de que no es la gran cosa.

De hecho, ahora sabes lo que es una cosa, y lo que es la novedad. Te das cuenta de muchas otras cosas rápidamente, más que nada de que existes y de que estás aquí... bueno, en alguna parte.

Dejando ese tema de lado, notas que la luz que te rodea es de un color verde lima algo encendido. No tan brillante como antes, y poco a poco comienza a tomar un ritmo pulsante. Uno muy leve.

Pasa el tiempo. No sabes exactamente cuánto porque no tienes nada que puedas tomar como referencia, pero tienes la impresión de que hay algo más, más allá. Allá afuera.

Hay algo afuera.

Aunque nada te lo confirme, aunque no puedas ni sentirlo, lo sabes.

Lo sabes porque lo sabes. De algún modo, pero lo sabes.

El tiempo sigue pasando. Quizá hayan sido minutos, quizá horas o incluso días enteros, pero, nuevamente, no tienes nada con lo que lo puedas contar.

De hecho, no tienes nada, físicamente hablando. Ni forma, ni fondo. Solo tu consciencia.

Al menos ya tienes una idea más clara sobre de qué va eso del tiempo.

Pronto nuevo conocimiento comienza a hacerse un espacio en ti. Un conocimiento al que no le encuentras ninguna coherencia con tu situación, pero lo aceptas de todos modos, porque sigue siendo mejor que no tener nada.

Como resultado, tu consciencia comienza a expandirse. Ahora estás definitivamente convencido de que hay algo más allá afuera, y si tu nuevo conocimiento no te falla. Tu lugar, de hecho, está allí. Te están esperando.

Pero por mucho conocimiento que tengas, eso no te sirve para salir. A menos...

A menos que sí te sirva para obtener algo que, posteriormente, te sirva para salir.

Salir de tu gema.

De pronto, todo está claro.

Ahora sabes en dónde estás, y te preguntas cómo no te diste cuenta de ello antes. Ahora mismo luce tan obvio.

Estás en tu gema, en regeneración. Eres una forma de vida inorgánica, basada en minerales y energizada por el procesamiento y refracción de luz. Tu centro vital es tu propia gema, pero aparte de eso no tienes nada a menos que lo generes por tu cuenta. A ello es que se le llama regeneración. Es eso lo que necesitas para salir, y lo sabes. Aunque lo que no sabes exactamente es cómo llevar eso a la práctica. ¿Cómo debería lucir tu forma física fuera de tu gema?

Finalmente, lo último llega a ti: tu identidad.

Ahora no solo sabes lo que eres, sabes exactamente quién eres. Sabes cómo debes lucir, cuáles son tus funciones y a quienes sirves.

Y ahora mismo, tu única función es emerger.

No estás del todo seguro del porqué, pero estás listo. Te sientes listo.

Concentrando aquella luz que brilla en ti, tomas control de ella y le das forma. El espacio a tu alrededor de pronto se reduce, pero eso no es problema. Tu sabes que está bien. La luz sigue expandiéndose y solidificándose, sobrepasando los límites de tu gema.

Entonces, aquél pulso verde quedó atrás. Ya estás fuera de tu gema, pero todavía no estás _allá_ afuera. Tienes que seguir saliendo.

Hay un montón de materia alrededor. Tierra, minerales, cosas por el estilo. Es aplastante.

Instintivamente comienzas a excavar tu camino hacia la superficie. Nunca la viste y es la primera vez que haces esto, pero parece ir bien. Al menos ahora tienes apéndices que te sirven para la tarea. A medida que asciendes, la presión disminuye, lo cual es una buena señal. Continúas tu camino hasta que, en un punto, ya no sientes más tierra con uno de tus apéndices. Luego, ya no sientes más tierra con el otro. Al parecer hay gas allá afuera.

Doblas tus brazos una vez más para sacar el resto de tu cuerpo del suelo y, tras conseguirlo, caes de cara.

Quizá debiste verlo venir, aunque nada en tu conocimiento parece tener algo al respecto.

Finalmente estás afuera. Definitivamente no hay tanto verde alrededor, como adentro de tu gema. Aquí todo luce... gris, por alguna razón. Instintivamente le das un vistazo rápido a tu forma física. Traes puesto un traje en varios tonos de verde con una insignia amarilla en el centro. Tu piel es de un color verde lima ligeramente encendido. Hasta donde puedes ver, todo está conforme con las especificaciones que conoces. Con ello en orden, continúas con tus pendientes. Ahora que has emergido, debes reportarte para tu registro y verificación antes de comenzar tu actividad de manera oficial. Y en frente de ti está justo lo que necesitas.

Algo que se asemeja a un contenedor de tu tamaño esta abierto, esperándote, conectado a un sistema de raíles que cruza por lo alto de todo el complejo, o al menos lo que está al alcance de tu vista. Quizá estuvo allí desde que saliste, o un poco antes. Irrelevante saberlo. Te subes en éste de un brinco. El contenedor se cierra e inmediatamente comienza su recorrido por la Guardería del Sistema Estelar 2964, Planeta F, Sector 5. Estando en lo alto, puedes mirar a tu alrededor a través de una ventanilla ubicada a la altura de tu rostro. Observas las tareas que realizan otras gemas, la gran mayoría de ellas con atuendos muy similares al tuyo, pero en esquemas de color distintos. Hay otras gemas emergiendo del suelo, y también son verdes. Lucen más o menos como tú.

Producción en serie de gemas, lo típico.

Pronto te topas con un cruce, y la cápsula toma la ruta a la derecha. Sigues desplazándote hasta llegar a otra área del complejo. Las instalaciones en ese lugar lucen ya más sofisticadas, con maquinaria y algunas estructuras fabricadas alrededor. Puedes observar otro grupo de gemas abajo, perfectamente formadas en filas y columnas. No te tomas la molestia de contarlas, pero fácilmente asumes que deben haber varios cientos allí. Todas lucen como tú.

El contenedor comienza a descender. Alguien está de pie frente a donde calculas debería terminar tu trayectoria actual, esperándote. Es una gema que luce más alta, su cabello en copa le alcanza hasta la base del cuello, su color de piel es más azulado que el tuyo y ligeramente más pálido. Una gema de aguamarina descansa en su pecho, a la altura de sus hombros. Algo que te llama la atención son una serie de extensiones mecánicas que parecen estar adosadas a sus manos y pies, conectadas mediante alambres metálicos a lo que supones vendría a ser un concentrador anexado a su espalda.

Finalmente la cápsula se detiene, abriéndose de nuevo. Esta vez bajas dando un paso a la vez, con calma. La gema en frente tuyo te da un vistazo rápido y luego despliega una holo-pantalla flotante desde su mano izquierda, para después tomar unas notas en ella. Puedes identificar el lenguaje empleado con suma facilidad, pero no lees el contenido porque no es de tu incumbencia.

\- **Entonces...** \- dice la gema en frente tuyo mientras continúa con su rutina - **¿Todo en orden? ¿No te sientes desorientada o inusualmente débil?**

¿Cómo se supone que deberías sentirte? Lo piensas un momento. Al final, te decantas por responder algo sencillo.

\- **Negativo.** \- tu voz se hace oír con un característico timbre nasal.

\- **Bien. Identifícate.**

\- **Peridot, Serie 5, Unidad 712.** \- respondes sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces.

\- **¿Cuál es tu función?**

\- **Suplir las necesidades tecnológicas y operativas de la Suprema Autoridad de Diamante.** \- esto de responder preguntas se te hace cada vez más sencillo.

\- **¿Y a quién sirves?** \- esta vez la gema aparta su atención de la pantalla, a la expectativa de tu respuesta.

Oh, esa sí es una buena pregunta. Por suerte, no es nada que no sepas ya. Aunque, curiosamente, no te percatas de lo que sabes hasta que tienes que recordarlo.

\- **... Yellow Diamond.**

Quizá por ello te lo preguntan, aun cuando pareciera innecesario.

La gema de aguamarina termina de hacer sus anotaciones y deshace la pantalla, luego te da nuevas indicaciones. - **De acuerdo, ve a formarte con las demás.**

Te pones en posición mientras la gema se queda en el mismo lugar, quizá esperando a la próxima Peridot en emerger. No hay mucha actividad en la fila que ocupas, tan solo hay otras 45 Peridots de pie, en silencio. En las demás filas a tu alrededor la situación es similar. Con el pasar del tiempo, muchas más unidades se van incorporando al pelotón, pero no te interesa contar cuántas exactamente.

Después de un tiempo, dejaron de llegar más Peridots y la Aguamarina procede a retirarse. Entonces aparece otra gema y se posiciona en frente de la formación. Su color es violeta y su complexión física claramente corresponde a la de una gema de clase militar. Su blanca melena se extiende detrás de su espalda, y una voz un poco más gruesa se dirige hacia ti y los demás individuos que a tu lado están formados.

\- **Las Unidades 1 a 1500 diríjanse al hangar A9, mientras que las 1501 a 3000 tomen la salida oeste hacia el hangar E1. Se les entregará su equipamiento y comenzarán de inmediato sus operaciones. Por nada en el mundo se les vaya a perder de vista sus aparatos, no son nada baratos de hacer y dado lo limitadas que son sus lamentables excusas de gema dudo que quieran pasar un solo día sin ellos. Así mismo, este equipamiento es su único canal de comunicación con sus superiores en caso se les asigne misiones fuera del planeta y... bah, ¿y yo para qué les digo algo que ya deben saber? ¡Muévanse!**

Ambos extremos de la formación se dividen, una mitad toma rumbo hacia la derecha y el otro sigue de frente. Fila a fila se va rompiendo la formación, y tu sigues la tuya en dirección este. Al llegar al hangar, el cual luce como una enorme estructura que no sabes con qué podrías comparar, te posicionas sobre una plataforma cristalina. Un portal de luz. Al activarla, sientes como todas tus partículas se desintegran y se pierden en el aire, con todo y tu gema. Pese a estar en teoría preparado para ello, te resulta un poco desorientador este primer viaje.

Ahora apareces en otra parte de las instalaciones. El lugar está bastante oscuro, pero logras ver cintas transportadoras alrededor. Tú mismo estás de pie sobre una, en dirección hacia unos escáneres que rápidamente te revisan antes de darte paso hacia una pequeña habitación. Al ingresar, la cinta se detiene y las puertas se cierran. Sientes el aire ser extraído del lugar a la vez que una voz de computadora dicta:

\- **[[Detectadas impurezas ambientales de Nivel 2. Iniciando procedimiento de esterilización]]**

Lo que presumes es un líquido limpiador es rociado por todas partes sobre ti. En cuestión de minutos el lugar está totalmente inundado, pero te mantienes en tu sitio. Dicha sustancia te produce una extraña sensación al contacto con su gema, aunque no por mucho. Luego de unos momentos, el líquido es drenado y el aire retorna a la habitación. Una fuerte corriente retira los restos, dejando tu cabello triangular un tanto más esponjoso de lo que te gustaría. Una luz verde ilumina el área y la puerta en frente de ti se abre, a la vez que la cinta transportadora en la que estás reanuda su marcha.

Te tomas un segundo para echar otro vistazo a tu alrededor, y al parecer otras Peridot también están pasando por una situación similar, aunque en algunas cámaras de esterilización ves una fuerte luz blanca parpadear desde el interior antes de que se de luz verde y la unidad vuelva a salir. Volviendo a tu ruta, la cinta te deja sobre otra plataforma, la cual se desplaza verticalmente entre paredes transparentes hacia un piso más arriba. La iluminación aumenta rápidamente.

Cuando tu vista se termina de adaptar a los nuevos niveles de luz, te encuentras posicionada sobre una especie de armazón, con tus brazos extendidos y tus pies por encima del piso. Una serie de brazos mecánicos depositan lo que identificas como Extensiones Cibernéticas de Clase B ( _Limb enchancers_ ) en zócalos en frente de tus extremidades, para luego ser acoplados a estas. No puedes evitar hacer una ligera mueca al sentir los piquetes de las conexiones sinápticas abriéndose paso por tu forma física hasta tu gema. Ahora tienes control completo sobre estas extensiones y todas sus funcionalidades. Unos dedos flotantes color neón ahora reemplazan a tus manos, y puedes emplear la misma pantalla que la aguamarina con la que te habías encontrado antes.

Eres puesta de vuelta en el suelo. Te resulta curioso como todo luce más pequeño cuando lo ves a mayor altura, aunque te cuesta un poco más de trabajo mantenerte estable. Un par de tropezones después, te encuentras saliendo hacia lo que parece ser el interior de un domo gigantesco, con varios portales de luz de distintos tamaños alrededor de uno enorme. Estos están distribuidos de modo tal que parecen mimificar una constelación. Varias gemas deambulan alrededor, movilizándose de un portal a otro, mientras otras parecen estar más ocupadas en supervisar la actividad en el área.

Tal parece que ahora sí estás listo. Despliegas tu pantalla holográfica como ya sabías de antemano que debes hacerlo, iniciando sesión en el sistema de control de asignaciones. Te mantienes a la expectativa mientras el dispositivo recupera nuevas instrucciones para ti, sin estar seguro de a dónde irás a parar en tu primera misión. ¿Será acaso en alguna colonia? ¿En alguna estación espacial? ¿Será en alguno de los satélites del Planeta Hogar? ¿Será en el propio Planeta Hogar?

Finalmente, recibes tu primera tarea. Al leer los detalles, te das cuenta de que, de hecho, no hará falta que abandones la atmósfera del planeta en el que te encuentras actualmente para comenzar tus labores: Mantenimiento en el Hangar F6 del planeta 2964-F. No es lo que esperabas, pero al menos es algo que puedes hacer.

Tras confirmar la asignación, deshaces la pantalla y tomas un innecesario respiro para armarte de valor. Luego te diriges hacia uno de los portales en el extremo de las instalaciones. Tras esperar a que un par de otras gemas utilicen el portal, te paras tú sobre éste. A estas alturas ya no te cuesta nada de trabajo cargar las coordenadas e iniciar la transmisión. Nuevamente tu forma física y tu gema se desintegran en un haz de luz azulada, pero esta vez no sientes que te vas a caer. Al parecer el peso extra sirve de algo.

Mientras tu esencia y tu presencia son transportados a través del sistema de cristales, piensas en todo lo que potencialmente te espera. Quizá esta primera asignación sea sencilla, pero nada garantiza que las demás lo sean también. De cualquier modo, eres una gema, creada para cumplir con una función específica. Si hay alguien apto para esta y cualquier otra misión que recibas, ese eres tú.

Bueno, tú y cualquier otra Peridot de la Serie 5, al menos.

Sí, todo esto te da muy buena espina. Al final, tienes la certeza de que todo saldrá bien.

Por el progreso. Por las gemas. Por la Suprema Autoridad de Diamante.

* * *

 **NA: Y eso sería todo. Supongo que no pasaría de ser un headcannon, aunque puede considerarse reglamentario para la línea de tiempo en la que transcurren los fics "Reclutamiento" y su próximo sucesor "Convivencia", dado que** **sigue los lineamientos presentados en el primer fic (que, por supuesto, no son canon) y que, de hecho, es un personaje de dicha línea de tiempo quien protagoniza este one-shot.**

 **Además, aproveché esta ocasión para darle una probada al Document Manager de FanFiction Mobile. Es bastante versátil si lo que se busca es redactar en donde sea y sin tanta necesidad de una conexión activa a Internet, pero es un dolor de cabeza con el formato de texto y los saltos de línea. Creo que preferiría editar en una app aparte y después importar el documento, aunque eso también resultaría un poco engorroso, a decir verdad.**

 **A mi parecer, sería genial si permitiesen usar algún lenguaje de maquetado como HTML o Markdown (el último es más simplificado y fácil de usar), ya que facilitaría el tema de los estilos y prevendría esos molestos bugs que de vez en cuando se presentan. Al menos para Markdown hay procesadores por todas partes.**

 **E** **n fin, gracias por leer.**


End file.
